<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt: Too Spooky by respoftw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305470">Prompt: Too Spooky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw'>respoftw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Phobias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn’t afraid</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt: Too Spooky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” <a href="https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html">on dreamwidth</a></p><p>31. Too Spooky!<br/>Calming someone down after a fright or helping them with anxiety.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John’s hand was shaking.Actually shaking.He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry.</p><p>“Hey, you ok?”</p><p>God, of course Rodney had followed him.John waved him off.“I’m fine.It’s - I just remembered some report I need to finish.Go back inside, finish the movie.”</p><p>Rodney ignored him, moving closer.“I wasn’t enjoying it anyway,” he said. “The effects were terrible.”</p><p>John’s mind flashed to the terrible CGI bugs from the movie and couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him.</p><p>Rodney paused, obviously having seen John’s reaction and John wished the ground would swallow him whole.After everything they had seen, everything they had been through and he had been too creeped out to finish watching some terrible, schlocky B-movie about flesh eating bugs.</p><p>“You know, I had nightmares for a month after I saw Pinocchio,” Rodney said. “Whales, y’know?We can’t help what we’re afraid of.”</p><p>“I’m not afraid,” John lied.</p><p>“No one would blame you if you were.I wouldn’t blame you.”</p><p>“I’m not afraid,” John said again.</p><p>“Ok,” Rodney nodded, letting it drop.“Do you want to sleep over tonight?” he asked. </p><p>“Rodney, I don’t need —“</p><p>“Not everything is about you, Colonel,” Rodney interrupted.“I just thought with everyone revelling in the Halloween film marathon that we wouldn’t be interrupted.”</p><p>John couldn’t say no to an uninterrupted night with Rodney.</p><p>Later, as Rodney wrapped his arms around John after turning out the light, John felt ridiculous.</p><p>“Rodney?” he said.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thank you.For tonight.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rodney lied.“Get some sleep.”</p><p>John closed his eyes.Safe, unafraid, loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hurrah!  All 31 prompts filled!  And I managed it in the month!</p><p>Ok, not all were comfort focused but this was a successful exercise in getting me back to writing regularly.  Long may it continue!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>